


El Mañana

by Mystic8, TenthSyllable



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:25:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic8/pseuds/Mystic8, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenthSyllable/pseuds/TenthSyllable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is a teenager having to begin a new life for a cult after "The Prosecution" day arrives. He thinks he can be independent while he is having to survive as a group with 5 other prophets. This story is a work of fiction inspired by the song El Mañana by Gorillaz along with each chapter. This is an original story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My Brother: Aiden](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+Brother%3A+Aiden).



> Wow i'm actually uploading this story on something! Well My co-author and I just wanted to welcome you to the Prologue of El Mañana! This story is really special because i'm the asshole who will make you cry, swoon, and probably scream. so sorry... anyways if you have not heard the song that this story is inspired then go listen to it. Also this is a short prologue! so deal with it. Enjoy!

**Prologue**

             All I could make out were the people screaming in pain all around me as I ran. We never knew what day “The Prosecution” was coming, we just read about it in our little book. I lived on Terra for all my life obviously and I was alone for half of it. Until now.  

            In the book, it told about the 6 prophets that would run the temple of our people to create new life. As of now I am 1 of those 6. So now that I told you this whole back story of the prophets, let me tell you who I am. My name is Adam and you guessed it! I’m a prophet running away from chaos to create new life with my hopefully beautiful significant other. But the problem with that thought is that I have no interest in the people I am currently running with. That's okay though, I don't really need anyone right now. I'm just the guy in the group that's going to building the great technology we need to survive.

            Now we are all stranded in the woods together, the fire at our backs vigorously burning our town to the ground. We all stood in a circle staring at one another. The same thoughts all running through our heads. These are the people we were forced to start new lives with. I really wish sometimes I was never born into this cult, because now I really have to try if I want to stay alive.


	2. Fire Coming Out of the Monkey's Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay so first chapter is here! My Co-Author and I are thrilled to actually get this story started! We have some great plans for the characters and are so excited for you to start loving our little children! So enjoy this chapter and remember to listen to the song this chapter is dedicated to.

**Fire Coming out of the Monkey’s Head**

  
                  First of all; I can't believe I have to live with these idiots for the rest of my existence. Second of all; My School bully is standing right in front of me. Crazy right?! It must be a small world then. The Priest had an eye for all of us, so I guess we need to all work together. Wait, did someone say something to me?

                 “Adam, are you even mentally here?” it was Kendra, waving her hand in front of my face. “You haven’t said a word since we stopped here.”

“Sorry I don’t really have anything to say,” yes I did. Just nothing towards her.

                 Kendra Wilkins was a friend to my cousin, but I guess we were friends too. See, after my parents had vanished, my aunt and uncle took me in. She would come over almost everyday and play with my cousin and I. We were friends until High School, then she left the weird squad and joined Mr. Jock and his stupid groupies. I mean, I don’t hold any grudges, no no no. I am a Prophet of this Cult after all.

                Okay so this Jock/ Bully I keep talking about, well his name is Percy Malcolm. He is pretty much the douchiest guy in the world. I’ve known him forever, and you know how they say people change? Well he hasn’t. Anyways, my life should just end right now since he’s standing right in front of me.

               “Guys it’s getting dark by the minute. I think we should find shelter, or at least try and make camp somewhere," a small voice said within our little circle. That was Ariella, she came into the cult a few years ago. I don’t think I have ever spoken to her, but she was kind to everyone. It didn’t matter who it was. Sure I saw her around town, but I never saw her.

                Kendra started talking again, but I didn't really pay attention. “Okay lets set out north and walk until it's completely dark. The temple should be a two days walk from here,” I guess she decided that she was going to be the leader of this group. No real complaints here, not like I wanted to take charge. We set out walking, but it felt like forever since we actually started. But it's not like there was much to see.

                I started looking around and realized where we were. In the middle of nowhere of course. As I was looking around my surroundings, someone yelled at me, “Adam, hurry up! You’re making us all slow.” Well if it isn’t Sir Douche himself starting to speak up. I quickened my pace so I wouldn't be left behind. Not that I cared if I was, I just didn't want anyone to miss my presence, like usual. While walking, I decided to pass my time talking to Luna and Julian.

               Luna and Julian were special cases. They were twins, and apparently The Priest thought that two heads were better than one. They told me that when The Priest spoke with them. He was skeptical in their beliefs in the cult, so they had to prove themselves to stay with the clan. So he had them locked away in the Jail until they could tell him every word in our little book perfectly.

              Once we finally set up camp, Julian made a fire and we sat in silence. No one spoke, we simply sat there and took in the tense atmosphere that hung around us. I looked to the night sky, the glow of the moon capturing my attention. I sat for what felt like hours, but was really only moments. I just kept wondering if this was really the place I was meant to be at the moment. And possibly, for maybe a split second, I swore that the moon told me ‘Good Luck’. And I know I'll need it if I was going to survive.


End file.
